PoKeOh! GX Platinum Version!
by Demonspite
Summary: Remake of my previous story. What happens when Pokemon suddenly appear in the world of Duelists? Arc 1: Meet the Trainers!


**Hey there, everyone! It's been a while hasn't it!? Yeah, I know, technically not a new story but... I figured it was high time I fixed what once was craptacular!**

**One of the main differences my long-time readers will notice is that I've merged the first three chapters into one, and just put in scene-breaks (or whatever they're called,) where the chapter marks were. (I hate making short chapters. Ugh.) And I expanded what was once chapter 3, so that we get to meet Chazz's Shuppet (her name will still be Marion.)**

**Another change I made is to the names (and in one case, gender,) of some of the characters' Pokémon. I'm still not sure why I decided to do this, but... **

**Oh, and finally: I will now be integrating things from the Gen4 Pokémon games into the story, since I now have both Diamond and Pearl. **

**And I'm getting SoulSilver. **

**And I got two special Jirachi at Gamestop (one for each Gen4 game I have.) **

**YAY!**

**... Ahem...**

**Anyway, for my new readers out there: The story takes place in the GX crew's SECOND YEAR. I started writing this after "Aster" Phoenix was introduced (so we'll see him in a couple chapters,) but before "Sartorious" (was so don't expect to see him right away.)**

**There isn't a whole lot else I have to say about this that won't ruin the plot (wait, what? This story has an actual PLOT!?) so with that, please enjoy my newley-improved edition of:**

**PO-KÉ-OH! GX!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Yu-gi-oh! GX nor Pokémon. (*tear*)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Early Wake-Up Call**

Bastion Misawa was typing busily at his computer. Now, normally this wouldn't be anything worth noting, but Bastion had been wide awake all night long doing this, and it was now almost 4:00 in the morning. He'd received an odd E-mail earlier that had been entirely in binary code, and so he'd spent the following eight hours working to decode it. He was two lines away from being done. Too bad it was a school day, huh? He glanced at the digital clock in the corner of his computer screen.

"Urrrgh" he groaned, rubbing at his burning eyes with one hand. Sometimes it just didn't pay off to be both smart _and_ naturally curious. Oh, well. He was an honor roll student, so as long as there were no tests, the British boy could afford to sleep in class for one day. He stretched and shuffled his way to the closet where he kept several shirts identical to the one he had on (he'd never changed for bed in the first place.) After selecting one he made his way to the adjacent bathroom, casting a final look at the almost-completed message on his computer.

He was a speed-reader by nature, and thus lacked the patience to read the decoded parts _as _he decoded them; now his eyes widened as they scanned one of the lines of decoded text: "_Pokérus uploaded. Data absorption initiated."_

"GAH! NO!" Bastion cried out. It had been almost two hours since he finished up that line. He dashed back over to his computer and successfully isolated the so-called "Pokérus" virus within ten minutes. He slouched in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. Now, all that was left was for him to save the virus to a disk. It was a hobby of his to "dissect" any computer virus unfortunate enough to wind up in _his_ terminal, especially ones he'd never heard of before. He slid a small diskette into the drive and click-dragged the virus into the "Removable Disk E" icon on his computer desktop. After that, he pushed the eject button on the drive.

And then, something strange (well, stranger than usual) happened. A white beam of light suddenly shot out of the disk drive. Startled, Bastion toppled out of his swivel chair, landing oh-so-gracefully on his butt and holding his arms up protectively as the beam of light actually began to twist and change shape. Then the glow began to die down and Bastion lowered his arms, staring at the shimmering, pink-and-blue creature before him.

"W-what _are _you?" he asked the creature when he noticed it was levitating nearly two feet off the ground. He vaguely noted that the thing looked like it was made out of glass, and had a lot of sharp edges. He hoped it wouldn't try to exact revenge on him for trying to destroy it…

The former virus floated a bit lower, and moved forward until its sharp edged face was only a few inches away from Bastion.

"_Porygon"_.

* * *

"Good mornin', little sis!" came the almost obnoxiously loud and sing-songy voice of Atticus Rhodes. This less-than-welcome wake up call was met with one of his sister's pillows smacking him squarely in the face. four-thirty in the morning was_ way_ too early for _anyone_ to be awake, let alone energetic.

Of course, Atticus wasn't just _anyone_…

"Atty," she grumbled, sitting up and glaring at her older brother, "I know this may be hard for you to grasp, but SOME people actually LIKE sleeping while it's still dark out."

The older sibling in question suddenly seemed to find his shoes very interesting. "Oh, sorry… I just thought… you might like to see this!" he held up what at first appeared to be a speckled blue-and-cream-colored beach ball. Until it began clapping its flippers together in rhythm and chanting "Spheal! Spheal! Spheal!" in time with the claps.

"Isn't he cuuuute!" the boy cooed, hugging the little animal close and giving Alexis the cutest, most pleading look he could muster.

Alexis gave him a deadpan look, knowing in the back of her mind what he was really asking: "_Can we keep him?_"

She let herself fall back onto the now pillow-less bed. "Yeah. Sure. Just let me sleep," she muttered, waving the two away.

Atticus' face lit up like Christmas had come early. "Thanks sis! You're the _best_!" he cried, planting a kiss on her cheek. "C'mon, Blizzy-D! I want you to meet my friends!"

With that said, the overly-hyper Obelisk skipped out of the room, leaving his sister to question his sanity. Or lack thereof.

* * *

It was around 5:00 when the bunk-bed shared by Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry collapsed. Not that this was much of a surprise, considering a heavyweight like "The Sarge" was sleeping in the top bunk. The surprising part was Jaden and Syrus made it out without a scratch. The three startled, if still groggy, teens were completely oblivious to this though, and were instead staring at the three small creatures sitting before them. The three creatures stared back.

"Well, gentlemen," Sarge said after a minute. "I can honestly say this is the strangest thing that's happened since I first enrolled here."

One of the little creatures, which seemed to have a plant bulb growing on its back, perked its ears up and locked eyes with the boy. "Bul, bul-ba?" its eyes flashed yellow for a second, then turned back to red. Sarge's eyebrows shot up in surprise as his eyes flickered yellow as well before returning to normal. This didn't go unnoticed by Syrus, who yelped in shock. A funny sort of chain reaction followed. Jaden nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his friend's sudden cry. The little black-and-yellow creature that had been looking at him was also startled, but instead of jumping up, a burst of flames shot out of his back! This torched the third of the little guys, a blue, amphibious-looking creature, right in the butt.

"KIIIIIP!" The poor thing cried out as it began to run around in circles, until a familiar cackle echoed into their room.

The teens and their new little friends all looked towards the door were their dorm mate Chazz was now standing. Apparently, it was raining outside, seeing as the usually spiky-haired teen was now completely soaked to the bone, his hair flat against the top of his head and plastered to his forehead. What worried the three other teens was the fact that he was wearing a wide, Jaden-esque grin, and it was starting to creep them out.

"Um…" Jaden struggled to find words.

"Hi, Chazz," Syrus finished.

The aforementioned boy laughed again. "Hey, there. You too, huh?"

* * *

**IT IS DOOOONE! … At least for this chapter.**

**I **_**had **_**wanted to expand on the end a bit so that we could officially meet Chazz's Shuppet in this chapter, but I couldn't think of a way to do it without rambling… Bummer.**

**Ah, well. That's the way the Poffin crumbles. (Wait... Do Poffins crumble at all...? They kind of look like soft pastries to me...)**

**Well anyway, I'll have the next chapter up, named, and running in a couple more weeks, so until next time, see ya!**


End file.
